


Nombre, que bueno (Oh man, that's great)

by static_abyss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Canon Character of Color, Gen, Latino Character, Mexican Character, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/pseuds/static_abyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latina Erica Reyes is so important for 100 reasons, and 23 of those are Erica talking shit in Spanish with Scott going “Oh shit! Damn! Erica told you!” in the background. (<a href="http://queerhawkeye.tumblr.com/post/77279174568/cisheterophobic-latina-erica-reyes-is-so">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nombre, que bueno (Oh man, that's great)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroceu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/gifts).



> So, Alice is a the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me, and she linked me to [this](http://queerhawkeye.tumblr.com/post/77279174568/cisheterophobic-latina-erica-reyes-is-so) page. And, my entire life is about Mexican Scott, and Latina (in this case mostly Mexican) Erica. Literally, my entire life is Latinos. Literally. The translations in parenthesis may not always be 100% word for word, because it doesn't read properly, but if you have a question/would like elaboration just shoot me a message [on tumblr](http://static-abyss.tumblr.com/), and I will be more than happy to elaborate/explain.
> 
> There are a bunch of asterisks in the fic, and you can see the explanations for those particular things in the notes at the bottom. Okay, that's all. Enjoy!

I.

" _Puta madre (Motherfucker)_ ," Erica swears, so loudly half the people in the hallway turn to look at her. 

She yanks her fingers out from under her locker door, and curls them into a fist. 

"What?" she asks when she notices Scott frowning at her from across the hallway. "Never heard a Latina woman curse before?"

Scott backs up three paces and holds out his hands. "No, it's not that," he says. "It's just. I totally understood every word just now."

"Oh?" Erica asks, a slow grin stretching across her face. "Did you, guapo (handsome)? And what did you understand exactly?"

"¿Todo ? (Everything?)" Scott asks, tentatively. "Like, the cursing and stuff."

"You speak Spanish?" Erica asks.

She moves across the hallway to lean against the lockers next to Scott. She eyes him, lets her eyes trail over his face. "Mexican?" she asks.

Scott grins. "Yeah," he says. 

"All right, Scott," Erica says, taking his hand. "You and I are best friends now."

"Okay," Scott says, as Erica drag him down the hall and towards their classroom. 

"It's about fucking time too," Erica says. "Do you know how hard it is to find someone who understands me when I say that the spicy buffalo wings are weak as shit? My grandma almost died laughing the first time she tried them."

"Are you Mexican too then?" Scott asks.

Erica turns to look at him and coos. "Oh, babe, you have no idea. My dad is Mexican but he thinks he definitely has Spanish or French blood, because my grandma has blonde hair and gray eyes. My mom's like, half European, half Cuban. But my grandma from my dad's side raised me and my brothers, so you bet your ass we learned everything from her."

"That's so cool," Scott says. "Do your brothers have blond hair?"

"Nope, they look like my dad. I'm the only one besides my grandmother with blonde hair."

"Still cool," Scott says. 

"Please," Erica says. "When am I not?"

 

II.

Erica, Scott has come to learn, gives zero fucks about what other people may think of her. She knows she's hot, and she wears that with pride, strutting down hallways in her high heeled boots and leather jackets. The only difference is that now she stops by Scott's locker every morning, levels a glare at him and says, "Hey there, _guapo (handsome)_.

But she says it with so much venom in her voice that Stiles gets offended on Scott's behalf.

"Hey, what was that for?" Stiles asks. 

Erica just winks. "Scott knows," she says, and keeps on walking.

When Stiles turns to Scott for an explanation, Scott just smiles. "She's just joking. Seriously, Stiles, it's cool."

-

The other thing Scott comes to learn about Erica is that now that she has someone who understands her, she has no filter. Which is why Scott is trying to disappear into the cafeteria table. 

She likes to yell out things like, "ven y castigame, mi vida (come over here and punish me, darling)," at the new deputy. 

Or things like, "No sabes las cosas que le haría yo a ese muchacho si se dejara (You have no idea the things I'd do to that guy if he'd let me)."

And when it's Boyd: "A ese me lo echo y hasta me lo saboreo. No tienes ni idea, Scott. Ese va ser mi regalo de navidad (I'd definitely fuck _him_. You have no idea, Scott. He's going to be my Christmas present)."

All of which really translates into Scott having more information on Erica's sex life than he ever wanted. 

"I'm not going to lie, Scott," Erica says, when Lydia walks by. "Tiene buen pecho. Como que hasta si te cupieran en las manos (She has a nice rack. It's like, you can fit them in your hands)."

"Stop," Scott whispers at Erica. "She speaks like eighty languages. She's going to hear you and kill us."

"Oye, chula (Hey, gorgeous)," Erica says louder, grinning at Scott. "Me acabo de dar cuenta que te pareces mucho a mi próxima novia (I just realized that you look exactly like my future girlfriend)."

"Erica," Scott says, glancing at Lydia.

Erica just laughs and blows him a kiss.

 

III.

So it turns out that it's really fucking fun having someone to talk to in Spanish. Erica's favorite part is when their other friends--just Stiles--get super offended because they have to share Scott with Erica. It's adorable, really.

But she also likes just coming into lunch, and chatting about stupid things with Scott in rapid Spanish. It makes the guilt of not looking like her brothers or dad a little less present. She doesn't feel like a bad copy when she talks to Scott, because it's so obvious how much she's like him when they speak in Spanish. It makes it so that Erica just fits better into the word "Latina."

-

"Morning, *gringa," Erica says, sliding into place next to Lydia, and nudging her shoulder playfully. To Scott she just nods her head, and says, "guapo (handsome)."

Scott grins at her, dimples flashing, and Erica is so mad that he can look so attractive so effortlessly. 

"You know what? Fuck you," she says. "¿Sabes cuanto me cuesta arreglarme el pelo en la mañana? (Do you know how long it takes me to do my hair in the morning?) Hours, Scott. _Hours_."

"Because you don't condition," Lydia says, sounding bored. "If you want your hair to be easy to comb, condition after each wash."

"I _told_ you Lydia knows Spanish," Scott says. 

"Please," Lydia says, separating the peas from her mashed potatoes. "What don't I know?"

Erica frowns. "Ya se la creyo que habla español. Que tierna (She thinks she knows Spanish. How cute)," she says, blowing a kiss at Lydia.

Lydia ignores them, and Erica leans forward across the table to talk to Scott. "So," she says. "¿Que onda, Scott? ¿Que cuentas? (What's up, Scott? What's new?)"

"Nothing, really," Scott says. "Stiles got a new video game, and my mom wants me to invite you over for dinner. She's making **mole poblano."

"Fuck, okay, yes, I'm there," Erica says.

They get distracted when Scott makes a comment about how sweet mole poblano is so much better than just the spicy mole. 

"Naco (Loser)," Erica says, shaking her head sadly. 

"Who has tacos?"

Erica and Scott look up to find Stiles staring at them with narrowed eyes. 

"Not taco," Scott explains. " _Naco_. Kind of like, loser."

"Oh," Stiles says. "Listen, Scott, do you still have your spare lacrosse uniform in your locker? I was late this morning."

"Busy playing video games?" Erica asks.

"How did...Scott told you."

Erica just smiles.

"Anyway," Stiles says. "Can I borrow your extra uniform?"

"Sorry," Scott says. "I took it home last night to wash."

"Fuck. Now what?" Stiles ask, looking around the cafeteria. Erica watches Stiles spot Jackson, sees when Stiles decides he's going to suck it up and just ask Jackson for the favor. She want to stop him, because Jackson's an ass, who's going to say no. 

"Hey, Jackson," Stiles starts. "Can you do me a favor?"

"I don't have any money, Stilinski."

Erica glares at Jackson on Stiles's behalf. "Todavia ni te piden el favor y ya te esta doliendo el codo (He hasn't even told you what the favor is, and you're already crying over your money)," she says, shaking her head. "Pendejo (Dumbass)."

Scott bites back a laugh, but leans over to high five Erica. "You're the best," he says.

"I know," Erica sighs.

Jackson raises a perfectly arched eyebrow and turns to Lydia.

"Don't look at me," she says, "They lost me sometime before you came."

 

III. 

Fruit cups, Stiles thinks, angrily, are meant to be eaten with a fork out of a plastic cup. Seriously, how complicated does a fruit cup really need to be?

Pretty fucking complicated, if you're Erica and Scott apparently.

Stiles watches as Scott pours some weird hot sauce on his mixed fruit cup before passing it on to Erica. She looks up and winks at Stiles before dumping an obscene amount of hot sauce into her mango fruit cup. When she sets the bottle down on the steps, Stiles doesn't even bother trying to pronounce the name. He sees ***C-H-A-M-O-Y, and decides to quit while he's ahead.

"You got the mango?" Scott says, when he sees what Erica's eating. "Not fair."

"It's delicious," Erica says, groaning around a mouthful. "But you know what I want even more?"

"What?" Scott asks.

"****Mango fresco con chamoy (fresh mango with chamoy sauce)--," Erica stars.

"Chile, y limon (chili powder and lemon)," Scott finishes.

"Fuck, _yes_ ," Erica says, grinning as she high fives Scott.

And really? 

_Really_? 

Stiles is _right here_.

 

IV.

"For, like, the seventh _thousandth_ time, Taco Bell is not a fucking Mexican restaurant," Erica snarls.

Stiles ignores her and Scott's sad eyes. "Too bad," Stiles says. "I want Taco Bell today, so we're having Taco Bell."

"I hate you so much, Stilinski," Erica says. 

"Go ahead," Stiles says, motioning them towards a table. "Sit down while I go get the food."

"This is not food," Scott calls out after Stiles.

Stiles bites back a laugh as he gets in line. He orders a quesadilla, three hard shell tacos, and a steak burrito. Then, just because he likes to piss Erica off, he orders two Dorito tacos, and one soft shell.

"I'm offended," Scott says, when Stiles puts down the tray on their table. "Seriously, so offended."

"What the fuck is that?" Erica asks, pointing to the soft shell taco on Stiles's side. "Is that supposed to be a fucking tortilla?"

"Sh," Stiles soothes. "It's okay. You guys are okay. Everything will be okay."

"Lo voy a matar (I'm going to kill him)," Erica tells Scott. "You think I'm kidding, but I'm not."

"It's okay," Scott says, patting Erica's hand across the table. "Platicame algo y no le hagas caso. Se va aburrir el solo (Just tell me something, and ignore him. He's going to get bored)."

Stiles ignores them and does his best to chew as loud as possible.

"Saque un noventa en el examen de química el other día. Y, a que no adivinas lo que me paso el sabado (I got a 90 on the chem test the other day. And, you won't believe what happened to me last Saturday)."

It's official, Stiles thinks, as he tries to figure out what Erica is saying, he officially hates both Erica and Scott.

"Me encontré un vestido a medio precio y mi papa tiene una tarjeta de descuento. Me salio a treinta y cinco con cincuenta. Y estaba a más de cien (I found a dress that was half off, and my dad has a discount card. I got it for 35 dollar, and the original price was 100)."

"Nombre, que bueno(Oh, man, that's great)," Scott says.

Which translates into "name, yes good," in Stiles's brain. And that makes _zero_ fucking sense to Stiles. 

"You know what?" Stiles says. "I give up. You two win. Lets go. Food here sucks anyway."

Erica and Scott beam at him, jump out of their seats, and head for the door. Stiles follows them, shaking his head, and muttering, "name, yes good. Seriously, _what the fuck _?"__

**Author's Note:**

> *[The term gringo(a) is used, mainly in Spanish-speaking countries, to refer to an English-speaking foreigner, especially an American person.](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gringo)
> 
> **mole poblano in its simplest explanation is like a sweet and spicy, thick sauce. [Here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mole_sauce#Poblano) is some more info. But basically, it is sweeter than mole ranchero, which has no sweet ingredients, and they are both fucking _delicious_. That is all. 
> 
> ***Shhhh, just come here and click on [these](http://s3-media2.ak.yelpcdn.com/bphoto/01ORd376OhPVKvJDzWuJpg/l.jpg) [here](http://capitalfoodservices.ca/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/chamoy.jpg) [links](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-bkxN3WBDBL0/UeSrgMNgN8I/AAAAAAAAD8Q/dNaDPDSkAQY/s640/Mango+con+chile.jpg).
> 
> ****[BEST THING EVER OKAY BYE](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ab/42/01/ab420187834b5c87923fa2416fa57947.jpg) shh, it's okay, I got you.


End file.
